Sauvetage
by rockandlol
Summary: L'équipe est envoyée pour récupérer une femme qui a des informations top secrète en sa possession, mais la mission ne va pas vraiment se passer comme prévue ! Toute l'équipe apparaît mais surtout densi !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Elle est à cinquante mètres de toi Deeks, annonça Nell dans l'oreillette du lieutenant.

-Ma position ? demanda Kensi.

Eric la dirigea dans le grand centre commercial où l'équipe se trouvait. Les personnes qui faisaient tranquillement les magasins les regardaient courir, mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui couraient.

Au départ ça devait être une journée calme, Eric ne les avait pas sifflés. L'équipe passa le plus claire de la matinée à rattraper leurs rapports en retard. Mais leur tranquillité fut vite terminée. Hetty leur fit signe de monter immédiatement. Déjà premier point important, Hetty ne leur demandait jamais de monter. Quelque chose d'important les attendaient. Enfin tous réuni à l'OPS, Nell commença :

-Jane Dawson, vient d'appeler le NCIS pour signaler une voiture suspecte qui la suivait. Elle a décidée de se rendre dans le centre commercial de Hollywood Boulevard pour se fondre dans la foule.

-Partez immédiatement pour la mettre en sécurité, vous serez briefés en chemin, annonça Hetty.

Grâce à leurs oreillettes Eric continua sa présentation :

-Jane Dawson vient de démissionner de l'armée pour s'occuper de ses jumeaux … Plutôt difficile ! Elle était chargée de la maintenance de la base de données de l'armée. Elle avait un contrat de civile avec l'armée. Maintenant elle est une personne très recherchée pour ses connaissances et sa capacité à accéder à toutes ces données.

-Vous devrez la retrouvez dans le centre commercial, l'extraire et la mettre à l'abri dans une planque sécurisée, continua Hetty.

Eric fit en sorte que tous les feux de circulation soient vert, la route n'était pas très longue, mais il fallait faire vite, chaque secondes comptaient. Les deux voitures arrivèrent devant le centre commercial.

-On se sépare, ordonna Callen.

Alors ils se séparèrent en quatre, ils couvraient plus de terrain.

-Eric, tu as sa position ?

-Non, elle a jeté son téléphone après nous avoir appelés. Je vais essayer de la trouvée grâce aux caméras.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Nell s'exclama :

-Là je l'ai ! Elle est à cinquante mètres de toi Deeks.

Deeks ralentit son pas, il venait de la repérer. Il se dirigea vers elle et passa son bras autour d'elle en lui montrant discrètement sa plaque.

-Je travail pour le NCIS, suivez-moi.

Après un premier frisson de peur, la jeune femme se calma rassurée par la présence du jeune homme.

-Deeks bouge, ils sont juste derrière vous !

En effet, une femme, tout de noir vêtu et quatre hommes se mirent à courir dans leur direction. Alors Deeks et Jane se mirent à courir.

-Le parking, dit Eric.

Un coup de feu retentit. Tout le monde s'allongea, sauf l'équipe et leurs poursuivants. Maintenant leur cible était clairement identifiée. Deeks et Jane se précipitèrent dans l'escalator qui menait au niveau inférieur. Mais leur fuite fut vite stoppée. Des hommes armés fouillaient déjà les lieux. Deeks abaissa brutalement Jane pour se cacher contre une voiture. Mais il était déjà trop tard, ils avaient été repérés. Les tirs commençaient à pleuvoir sur leur position.

-Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, répéta la jeune femme paniquée

Deeks attrapa sa main et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle se calma un peu.

-A 3. 1,2,3 !

Ils se mirent à courir pour s'éloigner des hommes qui gagnaient du terrain. Ils passèrent de l'autre côté du parking.

-Les gars, j'ai besoin d'aide ! annonça Deeks.

-Mettez là à l'abri, ordonna Hetty.

De nouveau caché derrière un voiture, Deeks se redressa légèrement et cassa la fenêtre conducteur à l'aide de la cross de son arme et ouvrit la porte.

-Montez et restez allongée.

Jane se glissa à l'arrière de la voiture et Marty prit la place de conducteur.

-Restez couchée, ordonna-t-il.

Des tirs plus éloignés se firent entendre, les renforts étaient là. Il profita de cette diversion pour démarrer la voiture en bidouillant les fils. Une marche arrière rapide et il avança vers la sortie du parking. Mais avec les bruits de la voiture, des coups de feu virent brisé la vitre arrière. Marty essaya tant bien que mal de se baisser tout en maintenant la trajectoire de la voiture. Puis il vit la barrière de la sortie du parking et il accéléra. La barrière se plia au passage de la voiture. Enfin sortie du parking, il manœuvra pour éviter les voitures qui roulaient tranquillement dans les deux sens de circulation.

-On s'est tiré, prévint Deeks.

-Prenez la direction de la forêt nationale, une maison sécurisée vous y attend.

-Je te transmets les coordonnées sur ton téléphone, dit Eric.

Kensi, Sam et Callen essuyaient les tirs de leurs ennemis. Mais quand ils virent la voiture partirent, ils se précipitèrent pour s'enfuir. L'équipe n'avait tué que trois personnes et n'avait aucun suspect à interroger.

-Kensi, rejoints Deeks, s'il est suivi il aura besoin de toi.

-Je fonce.

Marty roula près d'une heure sans but pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il prit enfin la direction de la forêt nationale. Enfin arrivée, ils descendirent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que nous.

La jeune femme commença enfin à se détendre. Elle s'affala dans le canapé.

-Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Oh oui !

-Euh, de l'eau ?

-Vous n'avez pas plus fort ?

-Non !

Alors Marty lui apporta un verre d'eau. Il se pencha un peu pour lui tendre le verre.

-Vous ….

Sa veste avait laissée apparaître une tâche rouge du côté droit de son ventre.

-Quoi ?

-Vous saignez !

Deeks fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Il passa les doigts sur son T-shirt plein de sang et les observa.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

-Non !

Le jeune homme s'assit, soudain rattrapé par la douleur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, je sais ce chapitre est un peu cours, mais fallait bien que je m'arrête où je me suis arrêtée ! (non, c'est pas vrai je ne suis pas sadique !) **

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le Densi commence maintenant ! Et bonne lecture, oh et encore et toujours merci pour vos super reviews !**

* * *

Kensi l'avait prévenu de son arrivée, mais il ne savait pas encore quand elle serait là. Jane se dirigea vers la salle de bain à la recherche d'un kit médical ou de quoique ce soit qui puisse lui être utile. Quand elle revint les bras chargé, Deeks avait le tien pâle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, avoua Jane.

Marty attrapa une compresse et la plaqua contre sa blessure. Jane commençait à paniquer. Elle paniqua d'autant plus quand elle entendit du bruit sur les petits cailloux qui formaient le chemin jusqu'à la maison.

-Il y a quelqu'un !

Deeks prit son arme qu'il avait posée sur la table et se leva difficilement.

-Elle approche, elle est seule je crois.

Il regarda discrètement par la fenêtre et se détendit :

-C'est bon, elle est avec moi.

Marty ouvrit la porte en souriant à sa partenaire.

-Tout va bien ? Son ton avait baissée, elle venait de voir les bandages et les antiseptiques sur la table. Puis elle regarda plus attentivement son partenaire. Il semblait pâle.

-Deeks ?

-C'est pas grand-chose.

Il souleva sa veste et montra la tâche de sang.

-Tu as pris une balle ?

Elle attrapa par le bras et le conduisit vers le canapé.

-Je sais pas quand s'est arrivé.

-Ok, la balle n'est pas ressortie ?

-Quoi ? Wow, wow, wow, attends, tu ne vas pas faire ça !

-Jane surveillez et prévenez-nous si quelqu'un approche. Ou si vous entendez quelque chose. Compris ?

-Euh, oui, d'accord.

Jane prit position et observa l'accès à la maison.

-Et la réponse est oui, je vais t'enlever cette balle.

Deeks se raidit.

-Non, je crois pas.

-Tu veux continuer à pisser le sang et mourir comme ça ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire, et puis souviens toi que tu m'as promis de ne pas mourir.

-J'ai pas le choix ?

-Oh que non.

Alors le jeune homme dû se résigner, même s'il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Kensi sortit prendre son matériel qui était dans la voiture. Heureusement que Hetty leurs avaient imposés un équipement à mettre dans leurs voitures ! Enfin préparée, elle souleva le T-shirt de son partenaire.

-Ok, tu es prêt ?

-Non !

Kensi le regarda, d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Tu l'as fait quand la dernière fois ?

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Elle posa ses doigts autour de la blessure, il fallait d'abord repérer la balle.

-Ne te contracte pas.

-Tu me fais mal !

-Je dois savoir où est la balle.

-Là où y a le trou peut-être, répondit-il sèchement.

Kensi ne releva pas et continua.

-Là ! Ok, tu ne vas pas aimer la suite.

Elle se saisit d'un scalpel et agrandit un peu la blessure. Mais au moment où le métal froid entra en contact avec la peau de Marty, celui-ci essaya de se reculer le plus loin possible.

-Arrête de bouger ! Je vais déjà te faire mal alors je ne veux pas te faire encore plus mal. Je suis obligée de faire ça, je ne peux pas atteindre la balle de là.

-Vas-y.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et ferma les yeux au moment où Kensi l'ouvrit. Le sang coula un peu plus, alors elle essuya. Kensi entama la phase la plus compliquée, retirer la balle. Grâce à son matériel elle entra une petite pince dans la plaie. La respiration déjà haletante de son partenaire s'accéléra un peu plus.

-Calme-toi s'il te plait.

-Peux pas !

-Ne regarde pas ce que je fais, pense à autre chose.

Kensi mit quelques minutes à attraper la balle.

-Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle regarda Deeks, ses yeux papillonnaient et son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à son arrivée.

-Ça va aller, je vais arrêter le sang et te recoudre.

Marty esquissa un petit sourire. Kensi prit une compresse et appuya fort sur la plaie.

-Euh, y a du bruit, prévint Jane.

-Quoi ? Pas maintenant !

Kensi se leva et alla observer. Une voiture approcha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, voici le chapitre 3 ! Et il est plus long que le précédent ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merde ! Deeks va falloir qu'on bouge, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Kensi plaça rapidement du sparadrap sur la compresse, réuni tout ce qu'elle put dans le sac que lui tendit Jane, et elles aidèrent Deeks à se lever. Tous les trois sortir rapidement par l'arrière de la maison.

-Hetty a dû prévoir quelque chose en cas de problème.

Elle connecta son oreillette :

-Hetty, ils nous ont retrouvés ! Et Deeks est blessé, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir aller loin. Hetty ?

A ce moment Kensi comprit qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt tout en essayant de laisser le moins de traces possible. Ils marchèrent, alors qu'ils devraient courir.

-Il faut que tu coures Deeks. S'il te plait.

Il acquiesça et commença à accélérer le pas. Mais il était déjà trop tard, ils avaient été rattrapé. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient là.

-Je les vois, hurla un homme à cent mètres à l'ouest !

Rapidement ils gagnèrent du terrain. Et malheureusement pour eux, ils durent s'arrêter précipitamment. Un obstacle imprévu se dessinait devant eux.

-On fait comment ? demanda Jane paniquée.

-On saute, dit Deeks.

-T'es sur ?

-C'est le seul moyen.

-Euh, désolée de vous interrompre mais je ne veux pas sauter.

Kensi et Deeks se regardèrent, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et puis cette falaise n'était pas très haute en plus ils pourraient facilement se cacher grâce à la petite cascade. En plus ils atterriraient dans l'eau. Kensi et Jane supportaient le poids de Deeks, et ça allait les aider. Kensi regarda Deeks et tous deux se comprirent d'un regard. Avec leur force combinée, ils purent entrainer Jane dans leur chute.

-Noonn, hurla-t-elle.

Ils se lâchèrent et atterrirent dans l'eau. Il ne fallait pas qu'on les voit, sinon on n'hésitera pas à leur tirer dessus. Kensi et Deeks nagèrent rapidement pour se placer au plus près de la paroi. Mais ils ne virent pas Jane.

-J'y vais, annonça Deeks.

-Mais tu…

-Je suis le meilleur sous l'eau.

Il n'avait pas tort. Alors Deeks prit une profonde inspiration et nagea il repéra rapidement Jane qui coulait à pic. En quelques mouvements il arriva à son niveau et l'attrapa. Elle était en pleine crise de panique, tellement paniquée, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nager. Deeks la tint comme il put pour l'amener vers Kensi. Mais Jane se débattait et n'aidait vraiment pas Deeks qui n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il s'engouffra plus profondément dans l'eau pour qu'on ne voie pas ses mouvements et remonta juste devant Kensi. Il plaça sa main contre la bouche de Jane et chuchota au niveau de son oreille :

-Calmez-vous. Respirez calmement.

Jane regarda Kensi et commença à s'apaiser, alors Deeks enleva sa main. Ce petit bain forcé avait l'air de lui avoir fait du bien.

-Vous les voyez ? cria une voix en haut.

-Non.

-S'ils avaient sautés, on devrait les voir à la surface rejoindre le bord, ajouta un troisième homme.

-Il me faut la fille, trouvez là, ordonna sèchement une femme.

Ils restèrent encore un peu dans l'eau, mais manque de chance une équipe de quatre personnes arriva pour vérifier les lieux. Il fallait s'y attendre. L'eau était froide à cette période de l'année, et même en faisant des mouvements discrets pour rester à la surface de l'eau, ils commencèrent à avoir très froid, surtout Deeks. Ils étaient cachés par la cascade, ils pouvaient parfaitement observer les hommes qui les cherchaient mais ne pouvaient pas être vu. Jane nageait maintenant seule, elle avait enfin réussit à se calmer.

-Deeks ? interrogea Kensi.

-J'ai froid. Mais ça va.

Bien sûr elle ne le croyait pas et bien sûr, il le savait. Après le départ de l'équipe de recherche, ils restèrent une heure de plus par sécurité. Mieux fallait être prudent avec ce genre de traqueur. Pendant cette heure, Deeks claquait des dents et avait du mal à rester hors de l'eau. Après près d'une heure et demie dans l'eau, sa tête passa sous l'eau. Mais Kensi le rattrapa et le remonta à la surface. Marty était à peine conscient. Elle passa ses bras en dessous de ceux de son ami pour le maintenir. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Ne t'endors pas.

-C'est dur.

-Pourquoi on ne sort pas ? Moi aussi j'ai très froid.

-Ils sont encore trop près d'ici, si on veut avoir une chance il faut attendre et Hetty nous aura envoyé des renforts.

-Vous avez réussi à prévenir quelqu'un ?

-Pas vraiment, mais elle n'aura pas de nouvelle de nous alors elle va envoyer Sam et Callen et ils verront que nous ne sommes plus là et ils nous chercherons.

-Mais combien de temps ? Votre ami ne tiendra pas.

-Il tiendra. Il va falloir que tu me parle, ça t'aideras à rester conscient.

-J'ai moins froid en surfant !

Et pendant la demi-heure suivante ils parlèrent. Puis Kensi décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Une fois la rive rejointe, Kensi regarda la blessure de Deeks. Elle avait arrêté de saigner. Elle plaça une nouvelle compresse, bien que mouillée, et il fallait déjà repartir.

-Je connais cette endroit, j'y suis venue souvent avec mon père quand il était basé ici. Il y a une veille cabane dans les arbres. Elle est bien cachée, il faut savoir où elle est pour la trouver.

-Et comment vos amis vont nous retrouver s'ils ne savent pas où nous trouver ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Kensi retrouva rapidement son chemin, mais Deeks ralentissait la marche. Ils mirent plus de deux heures à atteindre la cabane.

-Tu vas y arriver ?

-C'est qu'un petit arbre, souffla Marty.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, mais s'eut l'effet contraire.

-Je vais t'aider.

Deeks leva les bras pour attraper les branches et il sentit le sang recommencer à couler. Il se plia en deux en évitant de regarder Kensi. Elle joignit ses mains et lui fit signe de mettre son pied.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Je suis trop lourd.

-Monte !

Jane était sur la branche du dessus, à deux elles arriveraient surement à le monter. Marty plaça donc son pied entre les mains de Kensi. Difficilement il se hissa au niveau de la branche suivante. Kensi luttait pour ne pas le laisser tomber puis Jane l'attrapa et le monta encore un peu plus. Ils continuèrent ce long périple jusqu'à dans la cabane. Où Deeks s'écroula sur le sol inconscient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, petit chapitre sur Sam et Callen. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et la semaine prochaine on retrouve Kensi et Deeks ! **

**Bonne lecture et je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews que j'adore !**

* * *

-Hetty, on y est. Les voitures sont encore là.

Callen et Sam étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Ils approchèrent prudemment de l'entrée. Quand Sam montra la porte à son coéquipier. Elle était ouverte de quelques centimètres. Les deux agents pénétrèrent dans la maison armes à la main :

-NCIS, prévint G.

Mais personne n'était présent.

-Du sang, montra Sam.

-Et apparemment ils sont partit précipitamment.

-Ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Les deux hommes comprirent vite qu'ils arrivaient bien tard. La femme avait été identifiée comme Hannah Salim, fille d'un Irakien mort pendant la guerre. Elle avait créé son entreprise pour masquer ses activités illégales. Et la prise de Jane Dawson lui aurait accordé beaucoup de crédit aux yeux du gouvernement.

-Eric essaie de les trouver.

-Tu veux que je fasse avec quoi ? Justement cette planque a été choisi parce qu'elle ne peut pas être repérée. Il n'y a presque pas de réseaux et encore moins de satellite qui passe dans le coin. Je ne peux rien faire, désolé.

-On va la faire à l'ancienne, sourit Sam.

-Fais-toi plaisir cherche.

L'ex navy SEALS commença donc sa traque. Il fallait les retrouver rapidement. Les deux agents tombèrent vite sur la cascade.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont passés par là.

-Les traces mènent ici. Et regarde en bas, il y a du sang.

-Tu vois ça de là !

Sam le regarda :

-Et c'est moi qui me fais vieux !

Les deux hommes se préparaient à contourner l'étendue d'eau. Marchant depuis près de vingt-cinq minutes, Sam leva le poing pour faire signe à G de s'arrêter. Ils s'accroupir dans la végétation et observèrent.

-Où ils sont, j'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici, se plaignit un homme armé d'une mitraillette.

-Eux, non plus, le type est blessé et même si les deux nanas l'aide, ils ne peuvent pas allés loin.

Deeks, pensa Sam.

-Alors pourquoi on ne les trouve pas ? On cherche depuis trop longtemps, on aurait dû les trouver.

-Un bon point pour nous, murmura Sam à G.

Ils étaient deux, les autres ne devaient pas être loin, mais les attaquer pouvait faire une diversion comme une autre. Sam se déplaça furtivement parmi les hautes herbes pour s'approcher un maximum d'un des deux hommes. G fit craquer une branche pour attirer leur attention. Et le plan fonctionna, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le bruit. Sam en profita pour se lever brusquement et attraper l'homme au cou et l'étrangla jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. G se servit de l'effet de surprise pour maitriser son ennemi à son tour. Moins deux et tout ça en silence. Evidemment le reste de la troupe n'était pas loin. Ils avancèrent prudemment, toujours dans l'idée de faire une diversion pour Deeks et Kensi. Où qu'ils soient ce sera toujours utile. Toujours cachés par les hautes herbes, G repéra deux autres hommes. Malheureusement une clairière se profilait devant eux.

-Tu as un plan ? chuchota G.

-On fonce dans le tas ?

-J'aime ce plan !

Et voilà la diversion. G et Sam se redressèrent et tirèrent sur leur cible. Une balle dans la jambe pour chacun d'eux. Ils tombèrent au sol. Un des deux hommes tomba avec le doigt sur la gâchette et tira en l'air.

-Diversion faite, sourit Sam.

Le reste du groupe n'allait pas tarder à arriver sur leur position, mieux fallait s'éloigner au plus vite. Sam et Callen attachèrent rapidement leurs victimes.

-Où les avez-vous repérés ?

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

-Mauvaise réponse, sourit G.

Sam appuya très fort sur la blessure de l'homme devant lui qui hurla.

-Alors toujours rien à dire ? demanda G.

-On ne sait pas où ils sont, cracha le coéquipier de celui qui avait hurlé.

-Vous ne savez pas ?

-On les a suivi jusqu'à la cascade. Et lâchez-le !

Sam lâcha la pression.

-On a fait le tour comme vous, mais on n'a aucunes traces.

-Merci, dit Sam.

Il l'assomma avec la cross de son arme, Callen en fit autant avec le deuxième.

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, approuva ce dernier.

Et les deux amis repartirent à la recherche de Kensi, Jane et Deeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit chapitre où nous retrouvons Kensi, Deeks et Jane ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

-Deeks, pas ça !

Kensi et Jane l'installèrent sur le dos.

-Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Il faut que je le recouse.

-Ici ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Alors Kensi sortit tout le matériel qu'elle avait réussi à prendre avant leur fuite. Elle mit des gangs en plastique et désinfecta le plus possible la blessure de son ami.

-Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, je crois qu'il a de la fièvre, dit Jane en touchant le front du jeune homme.

Kensi soupira :

-Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Elle lava le sang autour de la blessure et se concentra le plus possible. Kensi n'avait pas recousu quelqu'un depuis … Depuis les classes de la Navy pour devenir agent du NCIS. Elle mit le fils dans l'aiguille :

-C'est comme la couture, se rassura-t-elle.

-Vous êtes sûr de savoir faire ça ?

-Ça fait longtemps, mais je sais le faire.

Et la jeune femme commença.

-Heureusement qu'il n'est pas conscient !

Au regard de Jane, elle ajouta :

-Il déteste les aiguilles !

Kensi prit son temps, il fallait que ce soit bien fait. Après plus de dix minutes de couture, Kensi l'entendit gémir.

-Non Deeks, pas maintenant.

Mais c'était trop tard, il était en train de reprendre connaissance. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit Kensi penché sur lui le recousant, sa respiration s'accéléra :

-Kens ?

-J'ai presque finit.

-Enlève ça !

-Non, j'ai presque finit, alors ferme les yeux et pense à autre chose.

Kensi enfonça l'aiguille dans la chair et il serra la mâchoire. Son poing fermement serré frappa le sol de la cabane.

-Fais pas ça, je te signal qu'ils sont toujours à notre recherche.

-Tu me fais mal !

-Je sais, mais je dois le faire. En plus tu as de la fièvre, donc tu as surement une infection.

Deeks se concentrait visiblement sur son amie.

-Hey, regarde j'ai plus qu'un point à faire et c'est fini.

Au loin des coups de feu retentir. Tous s'arrêtèrent de respirer et écoutèrent.

-Ce sont vos amis, espéra Jane.

-Je pense oui. On va s'en sortir, dit-elle en regardant Deeks.

Kensi finit par protéger la blessure fraichement recousu en mettant une compresse dessus.

-Voilà, tu es comme neuf !

-T'as fais ça bien j'espère ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Oui. Je vais descendre essayer de trouver Sam et Callen.

-Non, pas toute seule !

-Deeks ! Il n'y a pas d'autre option, ils ne nous trouverons jamais ici.

-Fais attention, dit-il simplement.

-Je vais revenir.

Ils se sourirent et Kensi partit. Jane regarda Deeks, un petit sourire en coin.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est mon amie, je tiens à elle.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Vous savez j'ai des amis comme vous. Ils sont militaires et leurs grades respectifs ne leur permettent pas d'être ensemble. Mais ça se voit qu'ils en souffrent. Alors ne faites pas cette erreur.

Le corps de Deeks se mit à trembler. Jane le regarda inquiète :

-J'ai froid, c'est rien.

-Vous mentez très mal !

Deeks esquissa un demi-sourire. Ses mains étaient engourdit, il ne pourrait pas les défendre si quelqu'un montait.

-Vous savez vous servir d'une arme ?

-A peu près oui.

Il lui tendit sans un mot. Kensi devait faire vite, très vite.

Kensi courut le plus vite possible en direction des coups de feu. Elle savait qu'elle allait tomber nez à nez avec ceux qui les poursuivaient. Mais Sam et Callen étaient responsables de tout ça et elle avait besoin d'eux. Puis elle se stoppa net. Comment allait-elle les trouver. Ils avaient surement fait ça pour faire diversion, alors ils devaient être partit depuis longtemps des lieux. Mais dans quelle direction ? Réfléchissant rapidement, elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Le plus simple aurait été d'aller sur les lieux des tirs et de les chercher grâce aux traces qu'ils auraient laissées, mais c'était trop dangereux. Elle ne savait même pas, s'ils avaient la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient être. Et puis soudain une idée ! La cascade, ils avaient dû faire le tour pour descendre comme leurs poursuivants, c'est là qu'elle les trouverait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la suite, bon ils avancent … Mais comment dire …. Enfin bref vous verrez !**

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, je les adore ! Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sam et Callen avancèrent rapidement, ils leurs fallait rejoindre la cascade. Là, ils étaient sûrs de trouver des traces. Grâce à la carte fournie par Eric sur leurs téléphones, ils se dirigèrent donc facilement vers la cascade.

-Là, quelqu'un s'est allongé contre cet arbre, fit remarquer Sam.

-Deeks ?

-Vu la taille, oui.

-Donc ils étaient dans l'eau ?

-Y a des chances.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le coin ? Si Deeks est blessé ils ne peuvent pas avoir été bien loin.

-Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de persuasion qu'a Kensi sur lui.

Alors G sourit. Et brusquement ils se retournèrent en pointant leurs armes devant eux.

-C'est moi, réagit Kensi.

-Kenz ?

Les deux hommes furent soulagés et Kensi aussi.

-Où sont Jane et Deeks ? demanda Sam.

-Je vous y conduis, mais va falloir aider Deeks à descendre.

-Il va bien ? s'inquiéta G.

-Il a reçu une balle mais je l'ai enlevée et je l'ai recousu.

-Il a rien dit ? s'étonna Callen.

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix !

Sam et G se regardèrent amusé et ils partirent rapidement vers la cabane.

-L'équipe de Salim ne doit pas être très loin derrière nous.

-La voiture ?

-On n'a pas pu aller plus loin que la maison.

-Je ne sais pas s'il aura la force d'aller jusque-là.

-C'est à ce point ?

-Il a perdu pas mal de sang et je crois qu'il a une infection.

-On va le ramener, la rassura Sam

G couvrait leurs arrières durant leur course. Arrivée à la cabane ils montèrent tous. Jane pointa l'arme de Deeks sur les deux hommes qui venait d'arriver.

-Ils sont avec nous, Jane, expliqua Kensi.

Puis ne remarquant pas de réaction de Deeks, la jeune femme s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Deeks ? Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait.

Mais ses yeux étaient lourds, ils ne s'ouvrirent que de quelques millimètres pour se refermer juste après.

-Allez, fais ça pour moi.

Kensi plaça sa main sur la joue de Marty. Sa peau était chaude, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Deeks se força à ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est bien. Callen et Sam vont t'aider à descendre, on rentre à la maison.

-Mais va falloir que tu fasses un effort, le prévint G.

Les garçons s'approchèrent de lui et se préparèrent à le lever.

-Faite attention de pas rouvrir la plaie.

Mais vu ce qui les attendaient ça allait être compliqué.

-T'es prêt ? demanda Sam.

-Ouais, soupira-t-il.

Le plus délicatement possible ils le mirent debout et ils placèrent les bras de Deeks autour de leurs épaules. La blessure allait forcément se rouvrir dans cette position.

-Je vous couvre, annonça Kensi.

L'opération fut difficile mais avec les efforts de tous, même de Deeks, ils arrivèrent à descendre de l'arbre.

-Deeks ? interrogea Kensi

Le jeune homme se concentrait pour rester conscient. Il la regarda en lui souriant. Mais la pâleur de son visage fit peur à Kensi, il fallait sortir de là très vite. Le groupe avançait lentement. Deeks sentait bien le sang couler, mieux valait garder ça pour lui. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité ici.

Arrivée à proximité de la cascade, ils entendirent du bruit. Les hommes de Salim avaient retrouvés leur trace.

-Deeks reste là avec Jane, dit Sam en l'asseyant par terre.

Kensi, Sam et G se préparèrent au combat, le plus loin possible de Jane et Deeks. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement et passèrent à l'action dans la foulé. Sam tira le premier dans un homme, plus que cinq. La surprise permit à G et Kensi d'en neutraliser un chacun. Mais il leur fallait Hannah Salim vivante. Kensi se déplaça pour la surprendre. Elle approchait dangereusement de la position de Jane et Deeks. Sam et Callen nettoyait la zone pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

-Vous voilà, sourit Hannah qui pointait son arme sur Jane.

Deeks leva la sienne.

-Oh que veux-tu faire dans ton état ?

Et il tira. Malheureusement il manqua sa cible ce qui fit rire Hannah. Elle mit un coup de pied dans l'arme et celle-ci tomba un peu plus loin.

-Ne le touche pas, moi je ne te louperai pas, menaça Kensi.

Marty sourit mais Hannah ne lâcha pas son arme.

-J'aurai le temps de tuer ton ami avant que tu ne me tue.

Kensi regarda Deeks. Elle savait parfaitement que Salim avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas la maîtriser toute seule et même si le coup de feu faisait venir Sam et G, ils n'arriveraient surement pas à temps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et le dernier chapitre arrive ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Et à la semaine prochaine pour ma nouvelle fic !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos adorable reviews, merci de continuer à me lire depuis… Et bah ça fait un an que je publie …. **

**Enfin bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deeks voyait la détresse de Kensi, en temps normal tout serait déjà terminé, mais là il savait que Kensi ne risquerai pas qu'il se fasse tirer dessus une nouvelle fois.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Hannah.

Marty rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient et profita de la proximité de Salim pour lui faire un croche-pied. La femme tomba, surprise qu'il puisse encore attaquer. Kensi se jeta sur elle, et la désarma pour ensuite l'assommer avec son arme. Elle l'attacha par sécurité et regarda Deeks :

-T'es dingue, elle aurait pu te tirer dessus !

Elle ne put résister à le prendre dans ses bras. C'est bien sûr à ce moment que Sam et Callen apparurent :

-On vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Sam.

Kensi le lâcha.

-C'est maintenant que vous arrivez !

-Tout est maîtrisé non !

-Aidez-moi à le ramener dans la voiture.

Sam leva Deeks avec Callen.

-Je m'en occupe, décida-t-elle en poussant quasiment Callen. Occupe-toi d'elle.

Alors ils se dirigèrent tous vers les voitures.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Kensi à son coéquipier.

-J'ai déjà été mieux, avoua-t-il.

-Tu pourras dormir dans la voiture.

Le jeune homme lui sourit pour la rassurer. Deeks fut installer dans la voiture de Kensi, il s'allongea sur la banquette arrière. Kensi voulu vérifier son pansement, mais Deeks lui attrapa le bras.

-C'est pas grave.

-Tu saigne encore, alors laisse-moi voir.

Alors il se laissa faire. Elle refit un nouveau pansement.

-Il va falloir que tu appuie dessus.

-Non, ça fait mal, gémit-il.

-Vous pouvez le faire, suggéra Jane. Et moi je conduis. Je ne me sens pas très bien à le voir comme ça.

-Très bien, accepta Kensi.

-On va directement au hangar à bateau avec elle. Tiens-nous au courant, l'informa Sam.

-D'accord.

Et les voitures prirent la direction du centre-ville. L'une partie vers la marina et l'autre vers l'hôpital. Kensi plaça la tête de Marty sur ses jambes et appuya comme elle put sur la blessure. Deeks perdit connaissance dans les premières minutes du voyage. Kensi se rendit compte qu'elle caressait la joue de son partenaire, elle sourit quand elle comprit que ça la rassurait. Après une bonne heure de route ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où Deeks fut pris en charge. Le regardant partir Jane demanda :

-Je peux partir ?

-Attendons de savoir si tout est vraiment fini.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent un petit moment avant que le téléphone de Kensi sonne :

-Oui Hetty ? …. Très bien ….. Oui je vais lui dire …. Deeks ? Il n'est pas encore sortit … Oui d'accord. Merci.

Jane la regarda intriguée.

-C'est fini, lui avoua Kensi le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci, alors je peux partir ?

-Oui, et faite attention à vous.

-Je vais partir d'ici, je vais rejoindre mes parents dans l'Iowa.

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois et Jane Dawson franchi les portes de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Los Angeles. Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard :

-Je vous emmène le voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Kensi le suivit et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Deeks.

-Il est encore faible mais dans quelques jours il sera remis. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

-Merci, mais je crois qu'il va préférer le vôtre !

Le médecin sortit et la laissa seule. Elle en profita pour prévenir l'équipe et s'installa dans la chaise près du lit. Elle prit la main de Deeks et attendait impatiemment qu'il se réveil. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain dans la matinée :

-Salut toi, dit Kensi tout sourire.

-Hey.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatigué.

-Fatigué ! Tu as dormi presque quinze heures !

-Cool ! Et tu es resté là ?

-Evidemment. Mais promets-moi quelque chose tu veux ?

Deeks se redressa un peu, il l'écoutait attentivement.

-Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça, tu as compris ?

-Tu t'es inquiétez pour moi ? sourit-il.

-Je suis sérieuse Deeks.

-C'est mignon.

-Deeks !

-Promis Fern.

Elle le frappa doucement au niveau de l'épaule.

-Je préférais quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop.

Ils se sourirent. Deeks lui prit la main et Kensi ne la retira pas.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Je reste avec toi.

-Alors viens là.

Il se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place. Kensi lui sourit et monta dans le lit pour se blottir contre lui. Marty lui caressa doucement le dos et elle ferma les yeux, bercée.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle de ça.

-Oui, mais pas maintenant.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre et Kensi s'endormi contre Deeks, se sentant parfaitement en sécurité.


End file.
